


Good Thing Going

by SylvieW



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (not by main couple), Alive Laura Hale, Cheating, Confrontation, Dating, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, First Date, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieW/pseuds/SylvieW
Summary: Stiles has been dating Jennifer for months when he finds out she’s been seeing someone else almost as long, but didn’t tell him. When he confronts her, he doesn’t expect the other guy to be blindsided… or so damn hot.





	Good Thing Going

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like reading pure fluff where nothing of great importance happens? Then this is the fic for you! Basically just Stiles and Derek being cute together.

*******

“I’m gonna do it.”

“You go, dude.”

“I’m gonna march right in there and just do it.”

“Right in.”

“I am a grown ass fucking adult, and I can totally deal with this in a mature and reasonable fashion.”

“So mature. You’ve got this.”

“I don’t got this, Scotty.” Stiles thumped his head against the passenger seat of his jeep.

“You do!” Scott insisted, ever the faithful best friend. “You have evidence and conviction. You are in the right here, Stiles. Just get in there and give it to them.”

Stiles let out a high pitched wheeze of frustration. He’d been dating Jennifer for four months. She was cute, fun, and smart. He’d thought they could grow into something great. He’d been thinking long term, so he hadn’t really thought much about the lack of physicality in their relationship. Sex wasn’t the be all and end all of a relationship. He was happy to wait for her to be ready, enjoying the stimulating conversations about books and scientific discoveries. Stiles made grand romantic gestures to show her how willing he was.

He’d have been content with that. Until he saw the texts on her phone.

Explicit texts about all the things she wanted to do today.

Texts most definitely not sent to Stiles.

It would have been fine if Jennifer wasn’t interested. But Stiles had given her plenty of opportunities to put a stop to his romantic thoughts, and she’d encouraged him. Encouraged him out of hundred-dollar dinners and top dollar perfume.

At first Stiles had tried to put the texts out of his mind, but they kept eating at him. He’d tried to subtly ask if Jennifer was seeing someone else, or if she wasn’t interested in a physical relationship with him. She’d pecked him on the cheek and used his credit card to book a table at the new club downtown.

So Stiles decided he needed something more concrete. He wasn’t proud of what he did next, but he did it anyway.

One case of red wine later, Danny had hacked Jennifer’s phone, and Stiles had more than enough proof of Jennifer and “Derek's” activities. Including the fact that they were going to meet at Jennifer’s house today. The sleek black car in her driveway was the final nail to seal the coffin.

“Just go, man,” Scott said. “Rip the bandaid off.”

“What if they’re having sex?” Stiles asked.

“Ew.” Scott wrinkled his nose. “Go quickly so they don’t get started. And knock really loud.”

“Good point,” Stiles said. He took one last deep breath, then threw himself from the jeep and rushed to her front door before he could lose his conviction again. He rang the doorbell three times and knocked with his fist. He could hear Jennifer’s miniature poodle going berserk in the house. He hated that dog.

Jennifer opened the door looking annoyed. Stiles felt a burst of confidence when her eyes grew wide. “Oh! Stiles, what a nice surprise!”

“Isn’t it just?” Stiles said, pasting on a grin. He stepped forward quickly, making it awkward for Jennifer to do anything but step back and let him into the house. “I just thought I’d drop by since you don’t have any plans for today.”

“Oh, that is really sweet of you, but I was just stepping out,” Jennifer said.

“Really? That’s gonna be kinda tough since someone is blocking your car into your driveway,” Stiles said, jerking a thumb toward the door.

The only crack in Jennifer’s facade was a small twitch of her eyebrow. Stiles wasn’t sure how she was going to explain that away. She didn’t get the chance to try before they heard Jennifer's name being called from the house.

Stiles’ eyes narrowed and he headed for the voice. Jennifer tried to grab his arm but he’d already slipped past her.

“Stiles, wait--”

He rounded the corner and a Greek god emerged from Jennifer’s kitchen. Stiles was momentarily distracted by sharp cheekbones and well tended scruff. “Jennifer?” the dark Adonis asked again, sounding uncertain. He crossed his well muscled arms, matching the guarded expression he wore. 

“Derek, right?” Stiles said, thrusting his hand forward. “I’m Stiles.”

“You know me?” Derek asked, warily accepting the handshake before putting his hands in the pockets of his sinfully tight jeans.

“Yes and no,” Stiles said.

“Stiles,” Jennifer said with a fake laugh. “I’m sure I’ve mentioned Derek to you before.”

“Nope,” Stiles said with a sharp grin in her direction before turning back to Derek. “I don’t suppose she mentioned me, huh?”

Derek’s frown deepened. “No, but I’m starting to think maybe she should have.”

“I sure think so, considering I’ve been dating her for the past four months,” Stiles said. He was starting to feel a little hysterical. He wasn’t really prepared for the _hurt_ on Derek’s face before he steeled his expression into a glare.

“Four months,” Derek echoed and looked at Jennifer. “You started fucking me three months ago, but you’ve been with him the whole time.”

“There’s been a misunderstanding,” Jennifer said, holding up her hands in a placating gesture.

“Really, Jennifer?” Stiles quirked his head mockingly. “Because I thought you were being pretty clear when you said you ‘saw potential in our relationship,’ and ‘wanted to explore our emotional bond before starting something physical,” Stiles quoted. “In fact, when we were at the aquarium, I even asked you what you thought of polyamorous relationships and you wrinkled your nose.”

“You went to the aquarium?” Derek asked, and more than just confused now, Derek sounded hurt. “When?”

“Last week,” Stiles said before Jennifer could respond.

Derek clenched his fists. “I asked you if you wanted to go a month ago.”

“And I did,” Jennifer said. “Just...not with you.”

Stiles’ jaw dropped and Derek looked like he’d been punched in the face.

Jennifer sighed. “Look, Derek, you're really great in bed, but you just don’t talk much. I need someone who can stimulate me intellectually, and you really aren’t capable of that. And Stiles, you’re fun to talk to, but look at you. You just aren’t the kind of guy women want to sleep with.”

“So you used me to take you out and buy you things?” Stiles said. “What the fuck, Jennifer? If you'd just told me you weren’t interested, I’d have understood. I can even understand wanting to be with him, because--” Stiles gestured to Derek’s...everything. “I mean, wow. But you purposefully strung me along.”

“No, I didn’t--” Jennifer huffed.

“You really think I’m that stupid?” Derek asked. “You find the idea of spending time with me so horrible you won’t even go out to dinner with me? You said you just liked to stay home because you were tired from work.”

“I am tired from work,” Jennifer argued.

“Yeah and painting the town on my dime,” Stiles said.

“You’ve been playing both of us,” Derek said, crossing his arms.

Jennifer laid a hand on his tightened bicep and said, “No, Derek, sweetie, I want both of you. I just want different things from you.”

“Maybe if you’d been up front about that we could have worked something out,” Stiles told her as Derek pushed her hand off. “But you lied to us. That makes you a bitch, and I want nothing to do with you.” Stiles stalked in the living room and grabbed his copy of Firefly--no chance he was letting her deprive him of that after everything--and headed for the front door.

Derek met him there, jacket in hand, and they both left amid Jennifer’s barrage of protests. 

“You can’t _both_ leave! Come on, we could have had something really good together!”

Stiles was about to go back to the jeep and tell Scott to step on it, but he noticed that Derek was just standing by his car, staring into space.

The whole reason Stiles had brought Scott was because he didn’t want to drive when he was emotionally compromised. They already had three different tubs of Ben and Jerry’s in the back seat, as well as a stack of romantic comedies and two boxes of wine. It was gonna be that kind of night. All in all, the confrontation had gone better than expected, and Stiles felt vindicated. On the other hand, he hadn’t counted on Derek being in the dark and blindsided by the fact that Stiles existed.

He took one last look at the safety of his blue jeep and sighed. He was too much of a sheriff’s son to let anyone drive in such a state, and Derek clearly needed to get far, far away.

“Come on, big guy,” Stiles said. He took Derek by the elbow and led him to the passenger side before rounding the car and hopping in to drive. He hoped Scott would notice and follow them. “Can I have your keys?” Stiles asked gently. Derek had to lift his hips up to grab them from his back pocket, and Stiles tried not to stare at how tight his jeans were.

They left Jennifer and her stupid yappy poodle on her porch without a second glance.

“Is there somewhere I can take you?” Stiles asked.

Derek shrugged. “Laura’s on a business trip and Cora’s semester doesn’t end for another two weeks.”

“Um, I don’t know who they are, but okay. Do you want to come to my place? Would that be okay?” Stiles asked, as he tried to catch a few glances at Derek without driving off the road.

“You wouldn’t mind?” Derek asked, his eyes wide.

“Nah, dude. I think you could use some post-break-up ice cream and cheap wine as much as I do, if not more,” Stiles joked.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Derek’s voice sounded hollow and Stiles wondered if he’d start to cry. Not that he would judge Derek if he did, but Stiles was no good at tears.

Stiles was relieved to see the jeep in his rearview. If they could just make it to Stiles’ apartment, Scott would be able to help. Scott was awesome at dealing with crying people. He could empathize in a way that Stiles had never dared.

Derek was silent for the rest of the trip, while Stiles was still a bit hopped up on adrenaline, so he went on a tirade about assholes who didn’t use their turn signal.

He was right about Scott being better at relating to Derek’s emotional turmoil. As soon as they got out of the car, Scott jogged over and put a hand on his shoulder. His simple “Tough break, man,” conveyed more understanding than some people could with an entire soliloquy.

It took two full 3 liter box of wine, three cartons of ice cream and a hefty dose of Sandra Bullock before Derek finally started saying more than one syllable words. 

Having consumed more than his fair share of that wine, Stiles was feeling loose and passionate in the way that only the truly drunk could be. He sloshed his wine in his Incredible Hulk cup while he vented. “I took her so many awesome places. We went on a balloon ride. Who even does that? Me apparently. I took her to a modern art exhibit. I hate modern art, it all looks so stupid.”

“We didn’t go anywhere,” Derek said, cradling his Iron Man cup (It was Stiles’ favourite, so he gave it to Derek to cheer him up. Scott generously agreed to take Captain America and keep Cap from judging their drunk asses. “She kept saying we’d go out next time, but then she was too tired, or too busy or to--” Derek shrugged.

“You didn’t go on any dates at all?” Scott asked, puppy dog eyes wide.

“Not since the club where we met,” Derek confirmed.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. “What club was that?”

“The Jungle?”

“I fucking knew it!” Stiles jumped to his feet and Scott grabbed his cup to keep it from tipping over. “I paid for that. We were supposed to go together and then at the last minute she said she needed some ‘friend time.’”

Derek snorted. “They were there, but she didn’t spend much time with them. She didn’t even let me say hi to them or anything before we were going back to her place.”

“No dates at all?” Scott repeated, like he couldn’t fathom that kind of relationship. 

“Nope,” Derek said. “Just take out and sex.” He curled up further into the couch and rested his chin on his knees. “I don’t need anything fancy. It just would have been nice to go _somewhere_. Like ice cream or something, instead of being hidden away like a dirty secret.”

“I’d get ice cream with you,” Stiles said. “I’d date the fuck out of you.”

“That’s nice of you,” Derek said sadly. “Too bad you aren’t bi. No one’s been interested in dating me for a long time.”

“I am bi!” Stiles said, he flopped down on the couch next to Derek. “I’m gonna do it. I’m going to take you on a kick ass date, because you are a princess and you deserve it.”

“I do?” Derek looked a little bit close to tears again so Scott took his cup away, along with the rest of the wine.

“Of course you do! I’m gonna wine and dine you, and sweep you off your feet. It’ll be romantic as fuck.” Stiles booped Derek on the nose, then got distracted by his cheekbones, which lead to a thorough exploration of how soft Derek’s beard was.

***

Stiles woke up with his face smushed against his couch, and the certainty that something had crawled inside his mouth and died there. He shoved himself up, grabbed the bottle of water Scott must have left there and downed half of it. He sat for a moment, waking up slowly and remembering the events that had led him to being so spectacularly hungover.

Once it had all come back to him, he started looking around for Derek. He didn’t find him, but he did find a note in neat printing reading, _Thanks for looking out for me. If you meant what you said, text me._

A phone number followed and Stiles muttered a quick “Hell yeah, I meant it,” before grabbing his phone and entering Derek into his contacts before he lost the note. Now to decide where to take him. After a rejuvenating shower, and driving Scott home, Stiles poured his efforts into finding the perfect date to take Derek on. 

They’d talked for hours the night before, but Stiles didn’t really know all that much about Derek. He settled on a great restaurant, because really, who didn’t like food? If that went well, he’d be able to think of more original ideas for their next date. If, of course, Derek wanted to go on a second date.

He retyped his text at least three times before he sent, _Hey it’s Stiles :) Are you free this Friday?_ Derek responded with an immediate affirmative, and Stiles offered to pick him up at 7.

Friday afternoon, Lydia came over to help him pick an outfit and style his hair. He felt like a million bucks in the tight dark pants and blue dress shirt. She’d had him ditch the jacket and wear a vest instead, which was perfect for the weather.

He pulled up in front of Derek’s place at seven on the dot, and instead of just honking he hopped out of the door and rang the bell. It was a nice house, with a small porch, taken up mostly by a classic porch swing. There were flowers under the windows and a welcome mat at his feet.

The door opened quickly, but instead of Derek, there was a woman with sleek dark hair and piercing eyes that flicked up and down. “So,” she said. “Stiles, is it?”

“Yeah, great to meet you…” Stiles held out his hand and waited for her name.

“Laura, Derek’s big sister,” she supplied. “I was out of town last week, but now that I’m here, I wanted to make it clear--”

“Okay, thanks, Laura, bye,” Derek appeared behind her and shoved past.

“Hey,” Stiles said. “I brought you these.” He held out the bouquet of sunflowers he’d picked up. 

Derek blinked down at them like there were about to explode, and Laura said, “Are you kidding me?”

Stiles cleared his throat. “Do you not...like flowers?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never gotten any before.” Derek finally took them and carefully traced a petal. “Thank you.”

“Well, I did say I’d romance the hell out of you, right?” Stiles said. Both hands were unfortunately free now, so he couldn’t control the awkward finger guns he should at Derek.

“Alright, you, give me those,” Laura said, taking the flowers from Derek. “You, don’t mess with my brother, or I’ll hunt you down, got it?”

“Laura,” Derek growled.

“Got it?” Laura repeated ignoring her brother to glare at Stiles.

“Yep, loud and clear,” Stiles said. He could understand Laura’s protective posturing, especially considering how he and Derek had met.

Laura’s entire face changed when she smiled at Derek. “I’ll put these in water for you. Have fun!” She kissed him on the cheek and disappeared back into the house, and the door clicked closed behind her.

“Shall we?” Stiles asked. They walked to Stiles’ jeep, where Stiles opened the door for Derek, partly to be a good date, but also because it stuck and required a certain technique.

Derek didn’t say much on the ride over, but then conversation wasn’t exactly easy in a jeep like Stiles’, between the loud engine and the lack of muffler. They arrived at the restaurant quickly and were seen to their table.

“So, they're supposed to have these really amazing scallops or something,” Stiles told Derek as they looked through their menus. “The recipe was passed down through the chef’s family for like hundreds of years. They started out in the Italian countryside, then moved to Florence, and opened a place there, then his grandfather moved here. He originally just had this hole in the wall at the other end of town, but then more and more people heard about the awesome food, and his son took over, and now his grandson has opened up here. The building is pretty interesting because it’s a historic--uh...” Stiles broke off. “I’m sorry, that was a lot of unnecessary information.”

“It was interesting.” Derek gave a little half shrug. Stiles was prepared to try to rein in his information dump, until Derek asked, “What about the building?”

“Oh,” Stiles said. Not many people encouraged his rants. Either they didn’t know him well enough to care, or they knew him well enough to know he might continue for hours unchecked. “Well, it used to be a distillery. See that big metal machine over there? That’s part of the old equipment…”

Stiles gave a detailed history of the building and how it become a registered historical site. After they’d ordered, Derek asked what that meant, and Stiles ended up on a tangent about the restriction on renovations for a building like that, which lead him to talking about insanely small houses in strange places due to property disputes and stubbornness.

The scallops were amazing, and Derek asked if he’d heard of the tiny house movement.

Stiles had, of course, so they talked about some of the most interesting designs they’d seen, and how it sounded like a great idea but they both liked to stretch out too much to actually want to live in one.

Over the main course, Derek told him a bit about living with Laura. He technically lived with his other sister too, but she liked to travel for school, so she didn’t really count. Stiles recounted stories of living with Scott, since to him that was the same as living with a brother. Derek nearly snorted wine when Stiles told the story of the alligator and the sock.

“We live in California, not Florida,” Derek said, still coughing.

“What can I say? That’s what happens when you live with a vet student taking an exotic animals course. It was better than the incident with the lemur.” 

Dessert was fantastic, but watching Derek wiggle in delight at the taste was even better. The dude had a sweet tooth that Stiles was happy to encourage, and he didn’t get weird about sharing foods, which meant Stiles got to try twice as much as he would have alone.

When the check came, Derek tried to take it but Stiles protested. “Nope, not this time. I’m taking _you_ out.”

“We could split it,” Derek offered. “I really don’t mind.”

Stiles sincerely appreciated the offer, rather than Derek assuming he’d pick up the bill, but he still didn’t accept. “You can get the next one,” he said with a wink. It was a great way to discover that Derek’s ears turned pink when he blushed.

They left the restaurant and Stiles suggested a walk before they go back to the car. He held Derek’s hand and pointed out all the most interesting shop displays and architecture. The end of the street opened to a park with a small river filled with ducks.

“You know what drives me crazy?” Stiles said. “People still talk about feeding bread to ducks. But it’s actually really bad for them. It expands in their stomach or something. Birdseed is better.”

“Huh,” Derek said. “Ducks are weird. Swans will kill you.”

“They will!” Stiles smacked Derek’s arm in his enthusiasm. “Did you hear about that lady who was dragged into the water and drowned?”

“No, but I’m not surprised.” Derek glared at the two swans sleeping on the bank. “People think they’re pretty, so they let their guard down, then bam, pecked to death.”

One of the swans untucked its head to glare back at them. “Aaaand now I’m creeped out by the water fowl, let’s go that way, yeah?”

Derek laughed and happily walked away from the birds. They wound through the park slowly before going back to Stiles’ jeep.

Stiles insisted on walking Derek to his door. “Fair warning, Laura might be awful,” Derek cautioned.

“I’ll take my chances.” Stiles said, and came around to open the jeep door. 

“I had a really nice time,” Derek said as he pulled out his keys. “Thank you for this.”

“It was my pleasure,” Stiles said. “Really, you’re great company.”

“Thanks,” Derek said. He successfully unlocked his door but didn’t open it. “So…”

“So,” Stiles said with a smile. He moved into Derek’s space slowly, bracing a hand on the door as he leaned in, giving Derek plenty of time to stop him, or move away so Stiles would kiss his cheek instead. He didn’t, so Stiles went for it. Stiles kissed him slowly, and as thoroughly as he could manage without using tongue. Derek’s mouth was the perfect combination of firm, but giving, and his lips were pleasantly dry without being chapped. The scrape of his beard against Stiles’ face sent a thrill up his spine, and he wanted to explore that more, but not today. Today, he wouldn’t take more than a goodnight kiss, because he wanted to show Derek that he was worth so much more than what Jennifer had taken from him. Stiles indulged himself by running his fingers over Derek’s cheek, and was rewarded with a soft noise against his mouth. 

Derek’s hands held Stiles more firmly against him, so Stiles stepped back before he lost sight of what was important tonight. “Goodnight, Derek.” He hopped down the porch steps.

“Wait, what?” Derek said. “That’s it, you're not going to...That’s all?”

“It is for a first date.” Stiles winked at him. “Thanks again.”

“Goodnight,” Derek called faintly, as he watched Stiles drive away.

Stiles wondered if he should have kissed Derek again. He certainly wouldn’t mind, but...he wanted to show Derek that he wasn’t just interested in his appearance. He wasn’t sure if it would be better if Derek’s reaction was surprise because people usually pushed for more, or if it was disappointment that Stiles hadn’t _taken_ more. Either way, he hoped he’d get the opportunity to do it again. 

***

Stiles took Derek on two more dates as a perfect gentleman. He planned to take Derek to a museum for their fourth date, but when that Friday rolled around, he had the most frustrating day at work, he didn’t think he could handle walking around and enlightening his mind. Stiles just wanted to veg out in front of his TV with some greasy pizza.

He didn’t want to disappoint Derek though, so he showered to revive himself and got in his car. 

As soon as his opened the door Derek said, “You look tired.”

“Thanks?” Stiles said.

Derek winced. “I don’t mean you look bad, I just…”

“It’s fine, dude,” Stiles said quickly. “I am tired. Shitty day at the office. I’ll get my second wind any minute now.”

“Sure,” Derek said, nodding along. “I can sympathize. I had a customer yell at me for a full hour today. You?”

“Someone downloaded a virus from an email onto our main server. The higher ups were freaking out, pointing fingers and breathing down our necks to get it fixed,” Stiles said. “If they’d just shut up and let us work it would have been done faster, but I’m sure you get that.”

“You bet,” Derek said, leaning against the door frame. “Hey, listen. If you really want to go somewhere we can, but I’m kinda beat. Maybe we could just hang out here?”

Stiles could hear angels sing. “Really? You’d be okay with that?”

“Of course,” Derek said. “Stiles, you don’t have to take me out every single time we see each other. I like staying in too.”

“I just don’t want you to think I’m like…”

“Believe me, I know you’re nothing like Jennifer.” Derek stepped back to let Stiles inside. “Come in and I’ll order some food. Any preferences?”

“Can we get pizza?” Stiles said hopefully. “Greasy meat-covered pizza?”

“Sure,” Derek said. They marathoned a crime show that straddled the line between awesome and ridiculous while gorging on meat lovers pizza and hot wings. Derek loaned him a toothbrush when he got self-conscious about his mouth tasting like pepperoni.

Minty fresh breath was the perfect excuse to turn the TV off completely and continue kissing instead. 

***

The whole table was still laughing as Stiles got up to get another round from the bar. The second time Stiles’ friends and Derek’s had mixed was going just as well as the first. He was terrified of the havoc Erica and Lydia could wreak now that they were friends, but happy they were getting along. 

The bartenders were doing steady business so there was a bit of a wait for drinks. Stiles didn’t mind, because he’d been here enough to know that they’d get to him eventually, in the meantime, he had time to people watch. It was always fun for him to see the way people interacted, watch the mating rituals that played out on the dance floor and shadowy corners of the room. 

He observed a group of girls chatting and laughing for a while before he realized he knew them. Stiles hadn’t spent very much time with Jennifer’s friends, but in four months, he’d seen enough of them to recognize the group. One of them looked his way and Stiles quickly turned back to focus on the bar. 

He thought he’d made a clean getaway, but as he was carrying the drinks someone called his name.

“Stiles! Hey, Stiles!”

He turned with a polite smile plastered on his face. “Oh, hi there. Liz, right?”

“That’s me! How are you?” She asked with a bright smile.

“Fine,” Stiles said, hoping he could brush her off quickly.

Liz’s smile faltered a bit. “You know, I totally told Jen she should just be honest with you, but it’s tough. You know?"

“Right,” Stiles gritted out, instead of demanding to know why she hadn’t said anything when he was dating Jennifer instead of waiting until now to admit she knew he was being strung along. “Well, I really need to get back to my table. Heavy.” Stiles held up the try of drinks in his arms and bolted.

“Who was that?” Lydia asked as he sat down.

“One of Jennifer’s friends.” Stiles made a face as he started handing out the drinks.

“What?” Derek tensed beside him.

“Babe, it’s fine.” Stiles rubbed a hand over Derek’s back. “Why would she come and talk to us? She’d probably be way too embarrassed.” 

“Right, you’re right.” Derek nodded and leaned further into Stiles side. He looked so cute all frazzled, Stiles couldn’t help but kiss him. 

“Stiles, I-- Oh!”

Unlike her friend Liz, Stiles didn’t even pretend to be polite to Jennifer. “What?”

“Stiles, I-- Derek, I mean-- You’re both here,” Jennifer sputtered.

“Yep,” Stiles said. “That’s been pretty much the norm since we broke up with you.”

“You mean,” Jennifer’s eyes flicked back and forth between them. “You’re together.”

“Obviously,” Derek drawled, all signs of his nervousness gone. His friends looked downright menacing as they glared at Jennifer who stood in stunned silence.

“You know,” Stiles said putting his arm around Derek. “I told you when we broke up, it’s too bad you weren’t honest with us. We could have had a great thing going. In fact, we do. You’re just not part of it.”

“Bye, Jennifer,” Derek said. 

Jennifer pouted. “But I--”

“He said goodbye, Jenny,” Laura said standing up.

Jennifer made a hasty retreat back to her friends, and their own table was set off into laughter again watching her scurry away. 

“You’re right,” Derek said quietly to Stiles.

“About what?” he asked.

Derek smiled. “We do have a good thing going.”

Stiles grinned back. “I plan on keeping it that way.”

*******


End file.
